


Одна

by vishenka



Category: Soul Eater
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Death, Gen, Loss, Non-Canonical Character Death
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-13
Updated: 2019-10-13
Packaged: 2020-12-14 19:22:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21020960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vishenka/pseuds/vishenka
Summary: Патти не любила оставаться одна.





	Одна

Патти никогда не нравилось оставаться одной. Одной было до ужаса скучно, грустно и даже тоскливо. Тишина давила, душила и, _о это знакомое страшное чувство, что тебе никто не прикрывает спину._

То, что они с Лиз всегда должны быть рядом, с самого _начала_ было в их жизни, как какое-то негласное правило. Никто никогда не ставил этот факт под сомнение, не задавал себе дурацких вопросов, и сёстры прилагали все усилия, чтобы так было всегда.  
И только сейчас Патти понимает, что, скорее всего, это был _страх_; страх потерять единственного родного человека в этом мире.

И, несмотря на их особую привязанность и отношения, Патти была действительно рада, когда Кид со своим странным характером и со своей совершенно другой жизнью очень удачно в это правило влез. И, пока Лиз фыркала и жаловалась, её младшая сестрица лишь лукаво улыбалась в пустоту.

Патти не любила оставаться одна, и с каждым разом это ощущалось всё острее. Они всегда везде ходили вместе — вместе появлялись, вместе исчезали. Временами бросающий их Кид всё чаще стал брать с собой своё оружие не потому, что так правильно, а потому что это привычно, слишком привычно — когда «привычно» потихоньку перерастает в «естественно».

Высокомерие и деловитость Смерть Младшего, презрение и отчаяние Лиз, безалаберность и ребячество Патти — трудно сказать, отчего вся эта каша чувств и эмоций, которая шла через все их отношения, неизменно превращалась во взаимное уважение и терпкий интерес.  
И как бы Лиз не ворчала и не сердилась, Патти слишком хорошо её знала, чтобы понять: Лиз тоже слишком крепко привязалась к мальчишке, и вопрос «когда лучше провернуть это» давно перетёк в «а стоит ли?»  
Лиз грызла ногти, наивно отрицая свою симпатию, Патти же, раскинув руки, уверенно шла навстречу их развивающимся отношениям — прочь от планов и их уличной жизни.  
Какое-то странное тепло в душе, улыбки и доверие — это вгрызалось в душу получше ненависти и обиды, и Лиз в конце концов тоже пришлось с этим смириться.  
А когда холодный и неприступный бог вдруг превратился в забавного мальчишку (со своими весьма человеческими странностями), Патти поняла, что вот оно, напарничество, и вещь эта и впрямь до ужаса интересная. Всем им, как оказалось, в детстве не хватило тепла, и пусть Лиз будет возмущённо фыркать на такое «непозволительное» сравнение их судеб, Патти знает: в целом-то так и есть.  
Они напарники, они команда, они должны быть вместе…  
И Патти ненавидела оставаться одна. Да что там одна, даже когда похитили Кида — сёстры вместе сходили с ума.

Но теперь…  
Теперь Патти действительно паршиво.

— Ч…что? Серьёзно?  
У Маки взгляд такой яркий, живой — Патти раньше не замечала.  
Албарн умудряется взглядом прошить насквозь всех, одновременно и задавая вопрос, и обвиняя, и… _о нет, только не это._  
— Да-да, — Патти криво улыбается и рассеянно машет рукой, — такое ведь тоже случается, верно?  
Мака смотрит Патти в глаза, и, наверное, у неё просто нет слов.  
Но, впрочем, это правильно - она любит побыть в одиночестве (с хорошей книгой или просто) вот и сжимает крепко губы, не понимая абсолютно, что сказать.

А Патти знает, что сказать. Куча слов, вопросов, воплей, отчаянных криков — что угодно — все готово вываливаться из неё бесконечно, потому что это _неправильно._  
Только она вот не будет ничего говорить, нет, не будет.

_Боже, как же она ненавидит оставаться одна._

Мария кладёт ей руку на плечо, и Патти буквально чувствует, как её словно гарпуном насквозь продырявливает одиночество.  
Дикое, больное, живое.  
Пробивает насквозь и застревает окончательно. Попробуй вытащить — разворотит ещё больше и, Патти уверена, она подобного просто не переживёт.  
Кто эти люди? Почему они так себя ведут? Зачем они ведут себя так, будто это с ними она пережила самые дерьмовые и самые счастливые моменты её жизни?  
Где её человек?  
Где её бог?

— Это была засада. Видимо, ведьмам не понравилось, что мы держим их сестёр в заложниках. Патти повезло, что хотя бы она осталась в живых.  
_Повезло.  
Господи, как же она ненавидит…_

Маку в кабинет Шинигами вызвали как человека, способного видеть души, но она почему-то ведёт себя как друг.  
Лучше бы она нашла Соула побыстрее и повырезала всех тех вшивых сук.  
Патти нравится, что вновь подступившее отчаяние опять сменяется, на этот раз — бешенством.  
Она сама сейчас не прочь снова отправиться в то пекло с кем угодно, лишь бы ощутить, как скапливается внутри неё ярость и с дыханием души мастера разрывает кого-нибудь из них.  
Патти, к сожалению, не помнит лиц. Слишком… ох.  
— Патти… — девушка открывает глаза и видит Маку.  
Какой же до чёртиков живой у неё взгляд — больнючий, жалеющий и обещающий. Живой и, чёрт бы её побрал, разрывающий Патти насквозь.  
— Мне… очень жаль. Это действительно тяжёлый удар… Но помни, Патти, — Мака зачем-то слишком уверенно улыбается, — ты не одна.

Албарн вздрагивает и пятится, когда Томпсон внезапно разражается громким хохотом.  
Патти ненавидит, когда ей врут.


End file.
